herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington is the main protagonist of Tim Burton's'' The Nightmare Before Christmas''. He is voiced by Chris Sarandon with Danny Elfman doing his singing voice. The Nightmare Before Christmas In the Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington is the main protagonist who grows bored of doing the same thing every year. To him Halloween can only be done so many times before it becomes to traditional and not so scary. Jack was walking through the woods thinking of what to do when he stumbles and falls into Christmas Town. Fascinated by the difference of the town he investigates the area and falls in love with it. When he returns he comes back with some ideas to make Halloween similar to Christmas but with some scary and disgusting twists. He gets Halloween town ready and time comes for Christmas and Jack leaves to deliver shrunken heads and other such items to kids and families around the globe. The world soon gets mad by his actions and blow Jack out of the sky. When Jack comes back to Halloween town he finds that the only one who could save Christmas was "Sandy Claws", but discovers that Oogie Boogie has stolen him. Jack then goes and saves Santa Claus to help save Christmas. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jack Skellington appears in four installments of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He inhabits the world of Halloween Town, where the evil Heartless threatens its denizens. The games' main protagonists, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, befriend Jack and together they battle the Heartless and also Oogie Boogie. In combat, Jack uses some of his scary powers with demonstrations of some magic, making him a formidable sorcerer. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Jack takes a liberal role of performing a scary Halloween, in this case, using the Heartless. He asks Dr. Finkelstein to make a heart for the creatures so they can dance, but the Heartless get loose and wreak havoc in Halloween Town. He requests the help of Sora to find a solution. However, they take so long to fight Oogie Boogie, he regretfully has to cancel Halloween for a year due to a lack of material to go on, promising something terrifying next year. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jack Skellington appears after scaring Donald Duck. He asks them if he can help them if he can help him and suddenly heartless jump out of the ground and attack the group. When asked why he commanded the heartless to attack him he replies that he did not call them and that in fact he wants to get rid of them. He then joins you as a friend card that will cast spells like gravity, fire, and thunder. ''Kingdom Hearts ll'' In Kingdom Hearts ll Jack Skellington is starting to try and take control of Christmas to help give Santa a break. But Maleficent decides to raise Oogie Boogie to help her take over Christmas town and make Santa a heartless. Jack Skellington unaware of the event helps Santa get rid of Oogie Boogie and save Christmas. Then decides that Halloween needs is immediate attention. When Sora returns to Halloween Town, the professor's experiment has left and no one knows where it went. They decide to go to Santa's house and find that someone has been stealing presents. They come up with a plan to make decoy presents and place them out for the thief to find. The thief ended up being the experiment who stole presents because it wanted a heart. Gallery 2006 nightmare before christmas in disney 005.jpg Jack-nightmare-before-christmas-16363699-1489-920.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-2787.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-3893.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-7600.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-7705.jpg Jack Skellington facing Oogie Boogie.jpg|Jack Skellington facing Oogie Boogie Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-8037.jpg Jack_and_Sally.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-8463.jpg Jack Skellington KH.jpg|Jack Skellington & Zero in Kingdom Hearts 368px-Jack.png|Jack Skellington in Grim Tales jack s.png|Jack in Cute Mario Bros. External Links *Disney Wiki: *The Nightmare Before Christmas Wiki: *Christmas Specials Wiki: Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Skeletons Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Bond Protector Category:Manga Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Philanthropists Category:Good Santa Category:Famous Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Magic Category:Aristocrats Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Harbingers Category:Death Gods Category:Successful Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Spouses Category:Immortals Category:Outright Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Big Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Pet owners Category:Theatrical Heroes